


versace on the floor

by wonderstruckxxx



Series: real love, i'm searching for a real love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, everyone is just really rich, ex!minhwan, implied 2park and jinhwi, inspired by super rich kids by frank ocean, lowkey a chaebol au, side ongwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckxxx/pseuds/wonderstruckxxx
Summary: jaehwan sits up only to realize that he isn’t in his penthouse apartment, all his clothes are on the other side of the room, and that there’s someone else on this bed and whoever this man is has an arm around his waist.(or jaehwan breaks the only rule he has in his life for kang daniel, and he slowly comes to terms with the fact that he doesn't really regret it.)





	versace on the floor

Jaehwan wakes up with a splitting headache and little to no recollection of what the heck happened after he downed the bottle of black label Seongwu handed him early last night. Everything is still hazy, and he feels like throwing up. But it’s not like this isn’t his fault, because let’s be real, he brought this upon himself. He should’ve known that Sungwoon’s idea of a chill night at the presidential suite at the Park Hyatt is nowhere near chill.

There’s no one else to blame but him and his lack of skill in choosing his friends. His head is pounding, and he literally has to squint to even discern where he is. He sits up only to realize that he isn’t in his penthouse apartment, all his clothes are on the other side of the room, and that there’s someone else on this bed and whoever this man is has an arm around his waist.

He tries to remove the said man’s arm without waking him up, but instead, the guy tightens his grip and shuffles around, his face finally in coming into view.

Fuck, Jaehwan curses under his breath.

He can’t fucking believe this. He can’t fucking believe this is happening, because he’d recognize this face anywhere. And this set-up only means that he, Kim Jaehwan, hooked up with the most sought after bachelor on this side of Seoul, the entire South Korea actually, and he’d actually be elated if it weren’t for the fact that this is also the guy who Seongwu swears is the greatest fuck of his life, the very same guy who owns the dick Sungwoon couldn’t stop talking about for weeks.

He tries to wiggle out of the tight grasp on his waist, and he feels a shot of pain in his lower back which triggers a recollection of the things that went down last light.

He bites his lip in frustration. It’s not like he doesn’t sleep around a lot, because he used to do so really often. And he still does fuck around when he feels like it. His break-up with Minhyun last year caused him to spiral out of control though, like, literally. He went as far as letting Woojin and Jihoon set him up with barely legal college freshmen, but he’s over that now, and he thinks he finally has his shit together. He’s even friends with Minhyun again, for fucks sake.

He glances at Kang Daniel, who’s still sleeping so soundly beside him. And memories from the night before slowly come back to him, and god damn. He isn’t going to lie, Kang Daniel is a full-course meal. And judging from how sore he feels right now, he’s pretty sure he enjoyed every bit of last night.

So he swallows his so-called pride, resigning to calling this an exception to his rule. Because the one thing he swears by is that he’ll never sleep with anyone who’s slept with any of his friends. He knows it’s petty, and it probably is, but he never really liked sharing. But either way, he’s just going to call this a fluke and go about his life.

He finally breaks out of Daniel’s grasp without waking him up. So he takes the chance and quickly tiptoes to the other side of the room to grab his clothes, still trying to make sure that Daniel doesn’t wake up. Jaehwan refuses to do the awkward morning talk with him, and he honestly hopes they never see each other at a party ever again.

He doubts that’ll be the case, especially since as far as he knows, they’re both graduating from business school. Meaning, they’d be working at their respective companies soon. And they’ll meet in formal functions instead of the crazy house parties the people from their intersecting social circles often throw. But whatever, he’ll deal with it when it happens.

He wordlessly dresses himself. And he hates the fact that he has to do the walk of shame. But at least they’re still inside the Hyatt, which meant that his Rolls-Royce is just at the basement parking. He can simply drive away from all of this and go on with his life.

He can actually go and study today. Contrary to what people think of him, he actually cares about what he learns in his classes. He doesn’t hate his life, and he’s actually looking forward to taking over Shinsegae in the future. He doesn’t hate the life his parents want him to live, and he’s really thankful since they don’t force him into doing things he doesn’t want to.

Though at the same time, he can’t help but live his life to its fullest. Be it spending almost a five hundred million won for a night out with his friends, to buying out an entire apartment complex in Gangnam. He just does it because he can.

He pats down his pockets for his phone, and to no surprise, he’s greeted by a hundred messages, which he chooses to ignore until he’s had his morning coffee.

Against his better judgement, he decides to take one last glance at Kang Daniel.

And he immediately regrets that decision, because he’s met by a pair of confused eyes and a bad case of a bed head that makes his heart skip a beat.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

It’s been weeks since that episode with Kang Daniel, and he’s been trying to convince himself that he’s pretty much over it. But the annoying thing was, basically everyone he knew knows that something happened between him and Daniel. Word travels fast, from the hotel staff gossiping about how he and Daniel drunkenly stumbled into one of the rooms at Hyatt, to their friends exchanging stories about how the two of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other at the party. It was a mess. They were a mess. And Jaehwan finally feels a tinge of regret.

And of course, every single time he meets one of his friends, they ask him the same thing.

“Hyung, did you really do it? You? And Daniel hyung? For real?”

The outright disbelief Daehwi is showing him right now should be offensive, if it weren’t for the fact that he knows this tone isn’t because Daehwi is mocking him. This tone is because Daehwi knows he doesn’t sleep with anyone who’s slept with any of his friends. Plus, Daehwi wasn’t at the party, he isn’t allowed to be. Daehwi is barely legal, and just about to graduate high school. Although he’s pretty sure the younger has sneaked into one of their parties on way or another, that night, he wasn’t there. 

He takes a long sip of his Cabernet, slowly nodding in response.

“I mean, okay, he hit on me. And my drunk ass self forgot I vowed never to get on with him and just thought he was really fucking hot. Sue me?”

Daehwi downright laughs at him, and if he didn’t adore Daehwi he would’ve smacked that grin off his face.

“Aww, hyung. That’s so cute. I always knew you had the hots for Niel hyung, glad you finally had the chance to tap that.”

He rolls his eyes, but he neither denies nor confirms anything. It’s not like Daehwi wouldn’t see through him anyway.

Technically, Daehwi isn’t wrong. He’ll never admit this to the rest of friends, but the only other person aside from Minhyun that he’s ever found genuinely attractive is Kang Daniel. He’s known him for quite a while too, but they’ve never really met properly aside from the polite greetings they give each other whenever their paths cross. Everyone loves the guy - literally everyone and everyone’s mother. He gives off this certain aura that’s equal parts charming and mysterious, and that’s more than enough to rope anyone in. At first Jaehwan actually thought he was immune to Daniel’s charms, but alas, here he is.

“Anyway, so how’s the last month of your senior year going? Finally snagged Bae Jinyoung?”

The look on Daehwi’s face is enough of an answer. The sour look Daehwi gives him could only mean it’s a big fat no. And this time, it’s his turn to laugh.

“Hyung! I can’t believe you’re laughing at me. This is serious, I can’t believe he still doesn’t get it. I bring him lunch everyday, and he still thinks I’m just being a good friend.”

Jaehwan calms down enough to console his favorite junior, patting Daehwi’s head in consolation, “I mean, you can still do this? You have a couple of months before you’re shipped back to the States?”

“Ugh, hyung. Why is Jinyoung so dense? And speaking of me leaving, who’s gonna listen to your sorry ass when I’m gone?”

He almost hits Daehwi at that, but again, he adores this boy so much, so he holds it in. It’s true though, when Daehwi leaves, he’ll have no one to confide to. Well, he still has Jisung, but their hyung is now super busy as he’s recently finished med school, and is now on his long road that would lead to him taking over the biggest hospital in Seoul. And he’d rather not talk to Seongwu and Sungwoon about this Daniel situation. Plus, he’s always kept a small circle of trusted friends, basically limiting it to Daehwi, Jisung, Seongwu, and Sungwoon. Sure he has other friends, but he’s learned early in life that a lot of people want things from him that aren’t friendship. He’s Kim Jaehwan after all, at a young age, people knew he would take over the company since he’s an only child.

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite,” he says, as he pushes a plate of his favorite crepe towards Daehwi.

The younger boy smiles at him, genuinely, and it makes him smile back. Daehwi takes the last bite, a satisfied look on his face.

“Hyung, I gotta go. My mom’s making me come to this launching event, you know her, always making sure people know how amazing the son of the SK Telecom CEO is. Thanks for the meal, I’ll treat you next time!”

They bid their goodbyes, and Jaehwan is left at the Continental at Shilla. It’s still early, he thinks. It’s only two in the afternoon on a Saturday, and even though the final exams of his uni life are nearing, he can’t find it in himself to study the material. His pretty much done with all of his case studies, and all that’s left is for him to submit them.

If he’s going to be honest with himself, he’s been pretty preoccupied with his thoughts.

Annoyingly, he still remembers the identical smirks on Seongwu’s and Sungwoon’s faces that greeted him when they met-up for dinner at his penthouse the other day.

The couple, they literally told him that night that they decided to just date because they’d very much rather date each other than let their respective mothers set them up with crazy people, literally didn’t let him breathe with the amount of questions they threw at him.

The thing was, unlike their other friends who teased him then moved on, the two badgered him with so many questions, very explicit ones at that. Because they knew what Daniel could do, and how it would’ve felt.

And maybe that’s why he hates the idea of sleeping with someone his close friends have slept with. He hates talking about the so-called experience, because for him, something that intimate is a thing he’d rather to keep to himself.

But either way, that night ended up with the two giving him knowing looks, similar to the one Daehwi kept giving him just a while ago. With neither of the two saying anything about it, but Jaehwan kinds of gets it anyway.

He’s decides it’s time to leave, so he asks for the bill.

This restaurant is one of his favorites, the full-course meal he just had with Daehwi is probably one of his favorite set menus ever. He usually comes here when he wants a long chat with friends over lunch, since it’s less crowded then.

The server returns his black card and bids him goodbye. He’s a regular, so literally all of the people there know him.

He takes him time as he walks out of the restaurant, not really having any other plans for the day. He’s scrolling through his phone, checking his emails, when he literally bumps into someone.

“Oh, sorry.”, he says, before looking up to the person he brushed shoulders with.

So when he does look up, he’s greeted with a smile from someone he didn’t expect to bump into this soon.

“Oh? Kim Jaehwan?”

He’s quick to hide his surprise, his mother would actually be proud of him, and he gives Daniel a smile of his own, “Yes. Didn’t think I’d see you here, Daniel-ssi.”

He uses formal speech to somehow hide the fact that he’s at a loss for words, because, believe it or not, Kang Daniel’s presence is too much for him to handle.

“Ah, please don’t be so formal with me, it’s not like we don’t know each other.”

He feels himself blush at that, but he takes it in stride. He smiles, tries his best to hide his embarrassment because now that he pretty much remembers most of what happened that night, he’d rather have the ground swallow him right this moment.

“Right. I’ll be sure to remember that. I’ll go ahead, okay? Hope you have a nice day.” he says, eager to end this conversation as soon as he can.

He knew he’d meet Daniel again at some point, of course, their friend circles intersect so much. Daniel’s even close to Daehwi, they literally knew each other since they were kids, children of the SK group and SK telecom CEOs respectively. And with the amount of formal functions they’re expected to go to, without a doubt, they’re bound to see each other again. He’d lie if he says he never wanted to see Daniel again, especially when Daniel is a whole new level of exquisite in a suit.

He gives the man before him one last polite smile before taking a step forward to mark his leave. What surprises him though, catches him off-guard, is the light hold on his wrist that keeps him in place.

“Wait- I- I know this is a bit sudden, but can I have your number?” Daniel asks him, eyes unsure, tone hesitant.

This sudden overwhelming amount of interest Daniel is showing and giving him right now, surprises and confuses him all at once. He often comes off as overflowingly confident, but the people close to him know it’s a front - a front he keeps up because he has to. He’s unsure about a lot of things, about himself, his future, his decisions. So much so that it had cost him his relationship with Minhyun then.

He doesn’t quite remember how long he just stares, not giving Daniel an answer. But Daniel waits, a determined look in his eyes that Jaehwan chooses to ignore because he doesn’t want to think about what it means.

He musters up the remaining composure left in him to fake a smirk, managing to come up with what he thinks is a response coy enough.

“Didn’t think you’d want another round from me, though?”

Daniel’s eyes widen, sheepish look on his face as he reaches out to scratch the back of his neck. He stutters, and Jaehwan finds this so interesting, being able to rile up the Kang Daniel like this.

He hands Daniel his phone, “Give me your number instead, I’ll text you.”

This is as safe as it could get for now, giving himself an escape from the sudden developments. The fact that Daniel is reaching out to him - it’s too much for now. But the thing is, despite everything, the initial wave of regret, denial, and acceptance. He knows he wants more of Daniel, in what ways exactly, he isn’t sure yet. And now that the opportunity literally presented itself to him just now, Jaehwan wouldn’t mind grabbing it firmly.

* * *

 

It’s a Thursday night, and Jaehwan is finally free of school, forever. His last exam in his university life finished a couple of hours ago. Graduation is just around the corner, and he honestly can’t believe it’s finally over. He muses about how a couple years ago everyone expected him to apply for Ivy League schools in the States. His parents didn’t exactly say it, but he knows they did too.

Jaehwan’s always been told that he’s lucky that his parents aren’t imposing, controlling type. They aren’t exactly the best parents, often absent during some of the most important milestones in his life because work comes first, but they have always allowed him to make decisions for himself.

So when he decided to stay in Seoul for college, they didn’t give him questioning looks like the ones he received from most of the people around him. Jaehwan isn’t a perfectionist, but he is an overthinker. He wants to make the best choices, maybe to somehow make-up for the fact that he is actually allowed to make them for himself. So he would always go and calculate the options he has before making a final decision. Which is why sometimes he still wonders if he made the right choice to only take the Korean SAT, and apply for admissions to Yonsei only.

Still though, it’s done, and there’s no point in looking back. He knows that. He did his best, and even though he isn’t the top of his class, he’s up there. And honestly, at this point, he knows he doesn’t have to prove anything. But still, somehow he finds himself working a bit harder, trying to get the best impression he can. Because anything can happen, and one slip from him can cost him the things he’s been working so hard for.

It’s ten in the evening, and he’s at Sungwoon’s place preparing to head out for the night. Seongwu insisted it was the perfect time for him to celebrate, considering his freedom is temporary.

He easily agreed, because Seongwu is right. He knows he only has a bit of time left before he has to start working. He already had a talk with his parents about this, and his mother suggested that it would be easier for him to secure his position at the company if he starts his career early.

He’s eyeing himself in the mirror when Seongwu asks him, “Jaehwan-ah, are you sure you want to wear that to the club?”

Sungwoon gives him a once-over and agrees, the couple eyeing his white shirt and blue jeans get-up.

“What? It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone,” he says a bit too defensively.

Seongwu gives him another one of his knowing looks, laughing at his own realization, “Oh, right. Our boy has already bagged Kang Daniel, he doesn’t need to impress anyone else.”

Sungwoon joins in with the teasing, but still he disappears to his walk-in closet, probably already choosing a different outfit for Jaehwan.

“So, did you text him already?” Seongwu asks, grabbing the hair dryer, hair iron, and hair spray from Sungwoon’s dresser.

Jaehwan shakes his head. He hasn’t. It’s been a week since that entire fiasco at lobby of the Shilla, and he honestly threw all his time and energy to acing his last exams that it actually slipped his mind.

“What am I even going to say? I don’t even know what he wants from me,” he replies, his tone easily giving away his uncertainties.

Seongwu seems to pick up on it, his face softening, “I don’t know, Hwan. Maybe you were so good he wanted another round?”

He laughs at that, his mood lightening a bit, because that’s what he thought at first, before he came to his senses and immediately dismissed the idea.

“Hyung, he literally could get anyone he wanted. I’m pretty sure that’s not it. And didn’t you guys talk about something like, Kang Daniel never sleeps with anyone twice.”

“Ah, that. Beats me, honestly. Rules are meant to be broken, didn’t you break yours for him too?” Sungwoon says as he emerges with a pair of black ripped jeans and an oversized white button down.

“That’s true. And from what we know about him, he doesn’t seek out the people he dates or beds, they do. So don’t be too skeptical about it. Just text him, then go from there.” Seongwu adds while he finishes up styling Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan looks in the mirror to see that Seongwu gave him his patented comma hair.

He smiles up at his hyung, who gives him a firm pat on the shoulders.

Sungwoon motions for him to stand up and hands him the clothes he picked.

“Here. Something a bit out of your comfort zone for tonight.”

Jaehwan accepts it with an even brighter smile, and he can’t help but feel a bit excited. Having Kang Daniel’s number in his phone isn’t binding, is what he tells himself.

He knows it’s something, but it shouldn’t mean more than it is. Also, his hyungs dressing him up, he realizes now is not for anyone else, but for him.

He walks into the room, and his hyungs immediately start clapping. He looks at himself in the mirror, appreciating how different he looks from his usual self. But the two didn’t seem to be finished yet, because then Sungwoon is placing a gold necklace on his neck, and Seongwu is putting a bit of make-up on his face.

“Wow, babe. I think we killed it, look at our child,” Seongwu says in playful tone, his arms around Sungwoon’s waist.

Jaehwan visibly cringes at the term of endearment, because in all honesty, he still isn’t used to seeing Seongwu and Sungwoon act so coupley. He’s known them for so long, since they were kids even. And this is something he never saw coming. He initially thought they’d be fake dating, just to get their mother’s off their backs. But according to them, they agreed to actually date properly, and a couple weeks in, they’ve literally amped up the old married couple vibe Jaehwan always got off of them.

Jaehwan gives himself a proper look in the mirror, and he won’t deny that he’s actually impressed. He isn’t the most stylish in their friend circle, usually opting to prioritize comfort over style. And that’s the one thing his mother openly criticizes about him, especially when the goal is to have him eventual head the top department store chain in the country.

It’s different, and he hasn’t felt this good about himself in quite a while.

They leave Sungwoon’s house soon after, deciding to just use Seongwu’s Mulsanne instead of driving separate cars. They also decide against going club hopping, with Sungwoon going about not having the same amount of energy as they had in college, which was literally just two years ago for him.

Seongwu suggests that they go and stay at Octagon in Gangnam, pausing to give Jaehwan a look, probably gauging his reaction.

They all know Jaehwan has not-so-fond memories at that club. It’s literally where Minhyun broke up with him, after saying that he has to end their relationship because he wouldn’t be able to become a proper boyfriend as he’s going to have to focus on law school.

It took Jaehwan a really long time to get over that break-up. He cried a solid three days straight, and Daehwi literally had to cut his Europe trip short to fly back and help the hyungs console him.

“Hyung, it’s fine. I’m over it.” he tells them.

He is over it, a couple of months back, he got to talk to Minhyun over a couple of drinks. They got to patch things up, but at the same time, they agreed that their relationship wouldn’t work out anymore.

Octagon is still exactly how Jaehwan remembers it, they arrive at half past eleven, and the dancefloor is already packed. He heard from the hyungs that a famous DJ is doing a set later that night, so they booked a VIP table beforehand.

They squeeze their way to their table, stopping to greet acquaintances for a bit of small talk.

Jaehwan meets a lot of his classmates who are in seated at the adjacent tables. He thinks at least half of their graduating batch is in this particular club, and he can’t fault anyone for wanting to party until they pass-out to celebrate getting out of school.

There’s more than enough alcohol for three of them on the table, and Jaehwan begins pouring as soon as he sits down.

They down three shots of vodka each, and Jaehwan knows he’s going to regret this somehow, considering he isn’t exactly the best in holding his alcohol.

He immediately feels the warmth slipping down his throat, spreading throughout his body.

“Let’s go?” Sungwoon asks, motioning towards the dancefloor that seems even more packed than it was just a couple of minutes ago.

“Go ahead, hyung. I’ll follow.” is what he says.

Dancing isn’t one of his favorite things to do, and the sheer amount of people could only mean that dancing there would mean he’d literally be grinding on anyone that’s beside him.

The hyungs go ahead, and Jaehwan loses sight of them as soon as they walk into the crowd hand in hand.

Jaehwan thinks he might need a couple more drinks in him before he could lose all his inhibitions and worries, before he can smoothly fake his confidence.

So against his two remaining brain cells, Jaehwan chugs down the remaining vodka in the bottle they just opened, and he downs a few glasses of the Dom Perignon on their table too.

At this point, he really feels buzzed, and he’s actually losing control of his limbs which was actually the idea. So he tries to stand up, finally deciding to head on to the dancefloor.

“Jaehwan-ah,” a familiar voice he barely hears grabs his attention as soon as he got to stand up.

It’s Lim Youngmin, one of Jaehwan’s seniors in school, son of a top executive at Samsung group. And one of the people Jaehwan messed around with before and after he dated Hwang Minhyun.

His relationship with Youngmin is simple, actually. There are no feelings involved, and they’re good friends. They hang out and fuck sometimes, but that was it. The attraction was purely physical.

Plus, Youngmin is a really nice guy. He actually consoled Jaehwan that one time he broke down in the middle of fucking, because Jaehwan suddenly thought of Minhyun’s face.

“Hyung, nice to see you again. It’s been a while.” he says, his arms open wide for a hug.

Youngmin smiles back at him, hugging him tightly. When they let go, Youngmin places a playful peck on his lips.

Jaehwan just laughs at that, this kind of teasing a norm for them.

“Missed you, I haven’t seen you in months.” Youngmin says, one of his arms around Jaehwan’s waist.

“It’s not my fault, you’re super busy now.” he replies, brushing a bit of stray hair from Youngmin’s eyes.

“I know, I’ve been flying back and forth from China and Japan for work.” Youngmin replies, his arm now lowering down to Jaehwan’s hip.

“You look different though, good different. The clothes are nice.” he continues, pertaining to the little makeover the hyungs did for Jaehwan.

“Thanks, hyung.” he replies, the alcohol and Youngmin’s familiar presence helping him loosen up.

“But they’d look better on my bedroom floor, don’t you think?” Youngmin whispers in his ear, voice low and sultry.

He giggles at that, hiccuping in between, “I don’t know, hyung. Isn’t it a bit too early to leave?”

“Wanna dance?” Youngmin suggests, hand already on Jaehwan’s wrist.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go, hyung.” he replies, leading the way to the dancefloor with Youngmin in tow.

Meeting Youngmin here at the club is a surprise, a pleasant one at that. He had thought he’d be flirting his way through the night before he could have a bit of fun of his own, but having Youngmin here makes everything easier.

They weave through way through the crowd, looking for a decent enough spot. Suddenly, he feels Youngmin stop walking, so he follows the older’s gaze and laughs.

It’s Jeong Sewoon, their junior, and Youngmin’s long time crush and almost boyfriend.

How they didn’t end up dating is entirely Youngmin’s fault, leaving the country for a month immediately after confessing, not bothering to contact Sewoon.

“Ah, hyung. I don’t think you need me tonight,” Jaehwan says playfully, already pushing Youngmin towards Sewoon.

He watches Sewoon’s calm demeanor change as soon as he sees Youngmin. Jaehwan can’t exactly place it, but he’s surprised he can’t see any anger in Sewoon’s eyes.

“Oh, Youngmin hyung…”

He takes that as his cue to leave, patting Youngmin’s butt for encouragement.

There goes his fun for the night, but he doesn’t feel too bad, considering how much he knows about Youngmin’s pining the past years.

But now, that leaves him in the middle of the dancefloor alone. He decides to head towards the bar, thinking it’d be easier for him to meet someone there, but like deja vu, he feels a tug in his wrist that causes him to look back.

He’s breath catches, the sight of a Kang Daniel with pushed back hair matted with sweat and lined eyes making his heart skip a beat.

And there’s a something in the way Daniel is looking at him that he can’t understand, the intensity of his gaze so overwhelming to Jaehwan.

“Is Lim Youngmin your boyfriend?”

The bluntness of the question catches him off-guard, and he tries to stifle his laugh, but he couldn’t, “He isn’t.”

“He kissed you though?”

“He’s- He’s a friend. Wait, are you jealous?” he asks, maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but the look on Daniel’s face is so serious, and it makes him look even hotter if that was even possible.

“What if I am?” Daniel replies, his voice is so low and hushed, Jaehwan wouldn’t hear him if he weren’t so close.

Their faces are a few inches apart, and this close, Jaehwan can actually feel Daniel’s warm breath on his cheek. It’d take only a split second decision, and he’d be able to catch Daniel’s lip in his.

He wonders if they’re going to continue on meeting like this. A voice in his head says they wouldn’t if he decides to finally text or call Daniel.

He pauses to think, to think of what he’d say to that, when Daniel has put his cards on the table, asked for Jaehwan’s number and even implied that the peck on the lips Youngmin gave Jaehwan is making him jealous.

“You haven’t even texted me yet, are you not interested?” Daniel continues, his voice less aggressive, more vulnerable.

And it makes Jaehwan feel things.

So against his better judgement, he surges forward and kisses Daniel.

His lips are as soft as Jaehwan remembers, and Jaehwan is about to back away when Daniel finally responds to the kiss, capturing Jaehwan’s lips in his.

He melts into the kiss, with Daniel’s hands carefully tracing his back, pulling him even closer. He completely loses himself in the kiss, so much so, that he doesn’t even remember how long it was until he pulls back, completely out of breath.

Daniel looks at him with a tenderness that scares him, so he musters up all the courage he can to quickly say goodbye.

“Um- I have to go, but I’ll call you. I promise.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Jaehwan. We leave for a while, and you kiss two boys?”

Seongwu is obviously teasing him, maybe trying to rile him up a bit. But Jaehwan’s too out of it to even comment that he only kissed one, because Youngmin’s peck shouldn’t even count.

“Give him a break, babe. At least we kind of know now that Kang Daniel is serious about him.” Sungwoon not-so-helpfully adds.

That’s what kept Jaehwan awake the entire night, the effect of the alcohol immediately leaving him as soon as he got out of the club to call Seongwu, asking them if they could leave. Daniel had been so honest with him, and he still couldn’t find it in himself to make his move.

It’s the morning after, and they’re at Jaehwan’s apartment having a lowkey emergency meeting over breakfast. Daehwi and Jisung are surprisingly on the way, and Jaehwan can’t believe their small group would be complete for the first time in months just to discuss Jaehwan’s impending love life.

“God, you two were so brave. Good thing there aren’t pictures and videos spreading,” Sungwoon scolds, taking a long sip of his latte.

Being seen and photographed was the last of his concerns last night honestly. The thing is, Jaehwan has had his fair share of hook-ups, but they were always no strings attached. His only relationship ever was with Minhyun, and at that time, he was the one who actively seeked and sort of courted the older.

So in simpler terms, he isn’t used to having someone so openly express their interest in him, especially someone like Kang Daniel who could easily get anyone he wanted. It’s overwhelming, and it makes him feel so anxious.

The doorbell suddenly rings, so Jaehwan walks to the door, expecting it to be Daehwi and Jisung arriving together.

But what greets him is a delivery man carrying a basket of tulips.

He thanks the guy and brings in the basket wordlessly.

“Oh?”

Before the hyungs could say anything, he quickly walks to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

There’s a card wedged in between the red tulips. He’s initially reluctant to pick it up, but upon seeing it, the short message on the card undeniably makes him blush, makes his heart beat faster than it should.

_hope you like the flowers, i’ll be waiting for you_

_-niel_

He pats his pocket, scrolls through his contacts, finally deciding that it’s time.

It’s time to actually throw away is worries, because Daniel is there, actually will to wait for him, actually serious about this. This isn’t just a hook-up, and it seems like Daniel wants something more from him that he initially wasn’t ready for. But now, he feels as if he was worrying for nothing, because even though all that’s happening is new to him, he should just go and take this risk.

A voice inside his head is still doubting this. Of course, it’s not something he can go and change overnight. He still has his doubts, his worries. But he feels Daniel’s sincerity, enough so that he’s willing to jump into whatever this is.

So before he can change his mind, he sends a the text that’s been long overdue.

* * *

The sun is already up when Jaehwan wakes up, the light filtering through the blinds illuminating the otherwise dark room. He’s in his room at his penthouse apartment, the silk sheets soft and familiar. He looks around the room, and two pairs of clothing are scattered on the floor.

The arm wrapped around his waist is heavy, and it feels so warm, but Jaehwan just smiles.

Daniel is everything he thought he was and so much more. Jaehwan wonders how someone could be so perfect, and he honestly doesn’t even care how cheesy the thought sounds, because there’s no other way to describe what he feels about the man sleeping soundly beside him.

Daniel’s eyes flutter open, and still, months after they got together, the looks Daniel give him still make him blush.

“Good morning, love.”, Daniel rasps out, voice still laced with sleep.

He smiles at the term of endearment, responds to it with a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips. But what was meant to be a brief kiss, Daniel turns into something more, his tongue gently pushing through Jaehwan’s lips.

Jaehwan smiles into the kiss, runs his hands through Daniel’s hair, slowly moving down to caress his neck, pulling him even closer.

They kiss for god knows how long, taking their time, exploring each other’s mouths, their warm bodies against each other.

And Jaehwan just feels so content, because they have time. They always will.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you read up to here! nielhwan has such a huge space in my heart, and this fic is honestly so self-indulgent :-(
> 
> this au has so much potential, and i do hope i get to write more of it in the future!!!


End file.
